Three-Headed Guardian Beast (SahaTo)
is a deific entity captured and retrieved from Yumegakure by members of the Enlightened Ones. Originally sealed within Yumegakure, the creature was release and subsequently resealed under the orders of Contract::Zōu Shì for the purpose of creating and managing global conflicts. The creation of these crisis utilizes the Three-Headed Guardian Beast's archaic chakra that is potent enough to send the world into a cataclysmic realm of misfortune. It is the representation of primordial chaos in the natural world, an entity of vast might that can only be used for inducing global carnage. Appearance Initially, the Three-Heads appeared as a giant monster with a body similar to that of a lion and three heads. Its skin is mostly white and has dark purple on several places, including the underbelly. It has beige-colored armor above the main head on which there are several small, red markings and a row of spikes. The other two heads come out of each side of the armor. It has light yellow-green markings under each head's small eyes and thin and sharp teeth. After allowed the Three-Heads to absorb him its appearance changed greatly. Its entire body becomes covered in dark grey armor with pinkish-red markings on several places. Its original armor increases in size and it gains spikes on the end of its tail, as well as pink armor on its underbelly. The necks of the three heads now seem to be composed on thick tissues and are much longer. The heads themselves are covered in purple armor with several spikes and red markings and their rows of teeth are larger now. After being captured, the creature's size has grown exponentially such as being an identical height to the . Abilities It is said to be a solid concentration of chakra that brings about cataclysms. It is said that the first cry of the beast scorches mountains and plains, the second shakes the earth, and the third returns all to nothingness. In a distant past, even before the Great Ninja War, the seal on the Three-Heads was released, just once. According to one account, even though the monster cried once, the number of dead was easily over a thousand. When it was unsealed by , its power was weakened due to having been sealed for so long. But after Gensui allowed himself to be absorbed by the beast most of its original power returned. While fighting Team Kakashi it showed to be able to emit chakra from its body to bring about negative status effects with its physical attacks, including poison. It also showed a powerful roar that can stun everyone around it and an attack similar to a Tailed Beast Ball: a powerful beam of purple-pink chakra fired from its mouth. It can also fire one from each mouth at once. Under the control of the Enlightened Ones, the creature is granted various kekkei genkai to include Scorch Release, Storm Release and Wood Release though it can only utilize them in a primitive capacity. The Three-Headed Guardian Beast shows a capacity for Dark Release as well, this was a personal request from the ambassador herself. The creature possesses an immense and incredulous level of durability that is considered beyond belief. In one such battle against Garyo Kanakura, the Three-Headed Guardian Beast was able to survive the Explosion Release: Deleterious Embodiment technique which destroys on a molecular level at a point blank range. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an entity created to only destroy and reclaim the lives of all in it's path, the Three-Headed Guardian Beast is known to have an overwhelmingly high concentration of chakra within it's body. A single chakra infused roar via Scorch Release is capable to incinerating a plethora of mountain ranges. The entity is so powerful, that Zōu Shì had the choices of sealing it within The Divine Mirror or branding it with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel in order to completely control it. The notion of becoming it's Jinchūriki was deemed as appallingly mortifying by members of the Enlightened Ones. It's chakra can be felt globally just as the Hydra and the Ten-Tails which symbolizes the beasts potency. The beasts physical prowess and speed is utterly deceptive as it traveled across the Land of Fire in a matter of a few minutes. It's resiliency proved to be potent enough to withstand multiple assault's from Sargon's lead military advisor Hojo Senryo and was able to combat him despite being surrounded by subzero temperatures. It can survive it's own roar which seemingly had a nigh-unlimited falloff as it was able to kill over a thousand shinobi without halting due to the environment. Trivia * The Three-Heads is greatly influenced by Cerberus, Hades' loyal three-headed hellhound that guards the gates to the Underworld in Greek mythology. Category:SahaTo